Memory
by reasonswhy77
Summary: All the Cyborgs yearn for their pasts. Knowing they will never know their old lives again is hard to take. Soon they will learn that they are truly contented with the life they have now. Epilogue and Joke page have been added.
1. 002

_AN: Past to Present did very well I thought. Lots of people read it! Now let's see how you like this story. I myself think this is a good idea for a story. Italics in the story always mean a flash back._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cyborg 009. Crosses arms and pouts

The sea was calm as the night sky. The waves licked the sides of the Dolphin with quick smooth motions. 002 stood alone outside, leaning on the rail on the edge. He sighed and shut his eyes. Thinking about his past always made him restless...

_Jet walked down the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets. Everything was going great for him. He grinned at a couple of pretty girls that past him by, and they smiled back. He checked his watch quickly, noting that he was supposed to meet the guys in a few minutes. Making no move to quicken his pace, he continued to enjoy the day. _'So what if I'm late,' _he thought, _'They can wait'_ A foreboding looking black car rolled by lazily, like some do when looking at, or for something. Jet glanced at it paying no more attention to it than he would an ant. He soon saw a group of guys loitering around the outside of an alley way. One of them spied him._

_"Hey Jet you're late!" Jet shrugged and leaned against a wall when he reached them. _

_"Chill out Ray." he said, casually, as he lit a cigarette. _

_"I don't know about you, but I'm bored." A guy with blonde hair and auburn eyes yawned. _

_"I'm hungry, not bored." Jet said. They all murmured in agreement and started off down the sidewalk. The black car went past again, but this time a little quicker. Jet eyed it again, but instead of dismissing it, his mind lingered on it. _

_"Hey Jet you ok?" Ray asked. _

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he realized he was glaring. He looked around as he softened his expression. He nudged Ray and pointed to a fruit stand. "Apples are looking good right now." Ray flashed a mischievous smile. They all strolled towards the stand (with Jet in the lead) like any normal group of people would. When they passed it, they each snatched an apple. The stand clerk jumped up. _

_"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!" Jet laughed as they ran. His day was going great indeed. Out of breath, the gang stopped at a chain link fence to rest. _

_"Whoa that was hilarious." Ray remarked. He saw another gang of guys as he bit into his apple. "Hey Jet, we got company." Jet turned around to look at them. _

_"He he." He smirked and started towards them. Ray did all the talking._

_"Hey you!" he addressed the guy who was obviously the other gang's leader. He was fairly tall with tan skin and dark black hair. _

_"We have a few rules around here. First of all this is _our _neighborhood." He took one last bite from his fruit, and then threw the core at the gang leader, hitting him in the head. The young man cursed at them in Spanish and drew out a knife. _

_"Hahaha you want to play?" Jet jeered, as he took up his own knife. The tan leader went for him. A loud clink sounded as the two weapons met. They jumped apart, and it was Jet's turn to attack. He thrust at his opponent and the knife struck its mark. The man choked and coughed as Jet pulled the blade out of his stomach. _

_"Carlos!" someone cried. The leader called Carlos slumped against the fence, clutching the metal. _

_"Miguel" he croaked as he lost his hold on the wires and fell to the ground. Ray and the rest of Jet's group stared nervously at the dead body. Sirens in the distance prompted them to run. Jet watched as his friends fled. Realizing he was just standing there, he jammed the knife back in its sheath and darted off himself. He ran until his lungs began to hurt. He ducked into an alley way and crouched behind some crates. A black car drove up next to him and the driver rolled down his window. _

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Jet demanded. _

_"Calm down kid, we want to help."_

_"No thanks I'm fine." The sirens gradually became louder. Jet turned this way and that anxiously. The back door of the car opened. He looked at the empty seat inside, and quickly jumped in..._

002 pounded his fist on the rail. _'Why did I get in that car?! I should have just gone to jail."_

"At least then I could be human."

_Ok. I will have chapters sort of like this for each Cyborg, and the conclusion will be at the end! If you think this is a good idea then tell me. If you think it isn't well then TOO BAD. Hahaha _


	2. 003

_AN: I'm going in number order of the Cyborgs so here is 003._

The hatch door hissed open, and 003 climbed out. She was cradling 001 in her arms. 002 didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Are you alright 002?" He didn't look at her. The water still owned his gaze.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what my life used to be." His words sent her thoughts back to her own past...

_"Wonderful Françoise!" Masseur Beaumont applauded as Françoise curtsied. _

_"Merci!" _

_"The recital is tomorrow, so rest up and don't waste your energy!"_

_"Alright Masseur." She gathered up her things and left the dance academy. Breathing in the fresh air, she started toward the boarding house in which she lived. When she reached her room she collapsed on the bed and sighed happily. Masseur Beaumont had told her that a major ballet company in France had chosen her to dance for them. Her eyes closed and she suddenly became aware of how tired she was. Soon she fell asleep, with out a care in the world. She dreamed she was the prima ballerina for the ballet company, and her whole family was there. Her parents were alive again, and her brother was proudly clapping. The sun sank below the horizon, and Françoise slept well through the night. _

_She squinted, and turned over as the morning light arrived. A few hours later she jerked awake. _

_"Jean Paul!" She hurriedly pulled on a dress and shoes. "Ohhhh! I'm going to be late!" Tugging a brush through her hair, she grabbed a sweater with her other hand. She dropped the brush on the floor and carefully put on a headband. _

_"Where are you off to Miss Arnoul?" An elderly woman asked as she ran down the stairs._

_"I'm going to the Airport Claries. My brother is coming for a visit and I'm supposed to meet his plane!" Françoise called back over her shoulder. Slowing to a walk, she put on her sweater and started down the sidewalk towards the airport. _'I hope Jean Paul had a good flight!' _she thought. An obsidian car drove by, but then slowed to a crawl. It rolled a long beside her. The window rolled down and a man with dark sunglasses poked his head out. _

_"Hey beautiful do you need a lift?" Françoise stopped and glanced at the car. She sniffed and continued walking. _

_"No thank you." _

_"Come on you'll get tired walking!" _

_"That's fine with me. A little fatigue never hurt anyone." The man still persisted. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Quite sure. Now if you're done I'd like to walk without some strange creepy man following me." _

_"Just grab her." The driver said softly to the man. He jumped out and grabbed her as soon as the car had screeched to a stop. She gasped and struggled. Anger and fear coursed through her as the man chuckled at her feeble attempt at freedom. He put a white cloth to her nose and mouth. It reeked of some chemical unknown to her. Her muscles relaxed as another strange man with sunglasses got out of the car and helped him place her inside..._

003 rocked 001 back and forth in her arms, the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. She had cried the first time she had ever remembered her past. She had reminisced about her past so much that she had gotten used to the idea of being nothing more than a machine. Sighing, she looked out to the sea. The billowing waves easing her every pain.

_Ok 004 is next!_


	3. 004

_AN: For those who said this story is based off the manga: You are correct in that assessment! I hope all the 004 fans like this:_

004 walked down another hallway in the Dolphin.

"Where have you gone 003? 006 needs you to check on the stove." _'God knows what he's done to break it...'_ He poked his head into several rooms (including a grumpy 007's) but she wasn't to be found. 004 rubbed his temples. Getting yelled at by 007 was never pleasant, though, it was always amusing to talk to him in German so he wouldn't understand. He decided to get some fresh air. A cool night breeze would be just the thing to ease his stress. He climbed the latter and opened the hatch, and there was 003 and 002. _'I don't really blame them. At least I've found 003.' _ He stood on the other side of 002 and looked at the starry sky. He and Hilda used to look at the stars all of the time, when she was alive, and he was human...

_Albert slammed the door shut angrily. _

_"Hilda I'm tired of these soldiers always coming and rummaging through my things. It just isn't right!!" His fiancée Hilda came up and rubbed his shoulders. _

_"It will be alright Albert. We're still alive, and that is indeed a blessing," He sighed._

_"I guess you're right, but I'm sick of not being able to live our lives in peace. I want out Hilda." She nodded._

_"I know." Albert closed his eyes and sighed. It just wasn't fair. Why did the Berlin wall even exist? What purpose did it serve if everyone wanted on the other side? An idea came to him. _

_"Hilda!?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"I have a plan. You know the lion I'm going to deliver?"_

_"Yes. The circus lion?"_

_"Right and do you remember your Halloween costume from last year?"_

_"The lioness?" _

_"Yes Hilda. I remember you tried to make it look as realistic as possible."_

_"Are you meaning to make me pose as a lion?" _

_"Yes! You'll be in the cage with Simba and we'll drive through!" _

_"Albert that is risky!" He hugged her. _

_"It's the only plan I've got. I'm tired of being pushed around Hilda." She nodded against his shoulder. _

_"When are you leaving?" _

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Alright then." She went to fetch her costume and hoping that Albert's plan would succeed. _

_The next day Albert had prepared everything. He clutched Hilda's lioness outfit tightly as he waited for her to arrive. Soon he saw her running up to him. He silently handed her the costume._

_"Please tell me we'll be ok." She asked. _

_"We'll be ok." He smiled at her as she began to slip into the lion attire. He opened the cage and hoisted her into it. _

_"Simba won't hurt you." _

_"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that they'll catch us trying to escape." _

_"They'll let is through." he said firmly not just for Hilda but for himself. "Ok now act like a lion." _

_"Like this?" she lay down on her side and crossed her arms. _

_"Perfect." he turned to the lion._

_"Now remember Simba she's my girl." he smiled again as he heard her giggle. "Let's go Hilda." He climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck. They drove on for a while and soon a large gateway came into view. A soldier with a long rifle rested on his left shoulder held out his hand._

_"Stop!" he commanded. "Do you have your pass?" Albert nodded and handed the man a small notebook looking document. The soldier looked quickly over the pass. _

_"Circus transportation?" Albert nodded again, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "1 lion. Hmmm I see two here." _

_"They needed two at the last minute." Another soldier aimed his gun at Simba and laughed as the beast began to tense up. The lion roared and the man yelped and stepped back hastily. _

_"You may proceed!" The first soldier said nervously. _

_"Danke" Albert drove the car slowly through the gate. The soldier sighed with relief at the cage's departure and began to walk off, but then he realized he still held Albert's pass._

_"Hey you! I still have your..." _

'CRAP he figured it out!!' _Albert thought. He slammed his foot down on the gas petal. _

_"What the? Stop that truck now!!" The soldier screamed. Other troops ran after the vehicle, firing their guns. One man stood in front of the truck where he guarded the next stop. A bullet pierced through the windshield. Albert plowed right through the wooden blockings. More bullets sped past his shoulder. He heard a low growl and knew that Simba had been hit. He sped around a corner, but it was too sharp. The automobile lurched out of control and smashed into a wall. He crawled out of the driver's side and over to the cage. Hilda lay motionless, patches of blood visible. _

_"Oh my God! Hilda!!" He pulled her out from behind the bars and removed the bloody costume from her lifeless form. Crying, he lifted her up in his arms and took a few steps away from the wreckage only to collapse on the ground unconscious. Wet tears still fell from his eyes. A crowd began to form around the pitiful scene. _

_"Why doesn't someone call and ambulance!!" a man shouted. _

_"An ambulance would never get here in enough time to save him. We'll take him to the hospital." A man in a dark black suit and sunglasses gestured to another man who was dressed just like him. They picked up Albert and put him inside a black car. _

_"What about the girl!?" someone else yelled. _

_"She's already dead. There's no helping her." the man with the sunglasses replied flatly. He slammed the car door shut and zoomed away from the mass of people..._

"Hilda..." 004 sighed.

"Huh?" 002 said distractedly.

"Nothing." 004 looked at his two friends, then closed his eyes, the nightly breeze relaxing him as wonderful memories of Hilda ran through his head.

_AN: Ok!! I really hope you liked the 004 part. 005 is next!!_


	4. 005

_AN: This chapter took longer than I expected because I was sick. So I didn't have much motivation to write until now. I hope you like it that's all I can say._

005 sat in complete serenity hardly moving at all. He liked to sit and think. The noise of the hatch door being opened constantly distracted him. _'I wonder what is outside that everyone must see.' _He sighed deciding he would have a look himself. When he peered out into the night he saw about half of his friends standing or sitting absolutely still, staring out at the sky or water. He went to the other side of the deck by himself and looked at the water himself. He still wondered what the water could have that held their gaze so steadily. Soon he found out. Memories leaked in his solitary mind...

_Geronimo walked slowly up the grassy lawn to a house he was staying at, the only house that would take him. He sighed sadly. He had been rejected from a job again. No one seemed to want an Indian working for them. It wasn't fair. He knew he could work just as well as any white man, maybe even better. Staring straight forward he strode on. A man in a white suite came into view. _

_"Geronimo nice to see ya!" Geronimo stared blankly at him, completely calm and emotionless. _

_"You didn't get the job did you? Haha I knew it. White men will never hire you! Why should they? You're a dirty good-for-nothing Indian!!" The man chided. Geronimo glared but didn't move. He towered over the white dressed man and glared but didn't move. The man raised an eyebrow and then continued. "I, on the other hand, am not so heartless. You can join my folk dancing group! White families love it so they'll pay big money to see one of a kind Indian rituals! The only thing we need to make it perfect is a huge, scary chief!" he grinned at the struggling Indian man. Geronimo's face was stone. He suddenly reared back and punched the greedy man in the jaw. "HEY!! Why did you do that!?"_

_"My people and I are not tools for your entertainment. You insult our culture, what we are! I will NOT be treated this way." He bent down to look the man in the eye, grinding his teeth. The man scampered off and when he was a good distance away he turned. _

_"This is the only offer you're ever going to get in a long while if ever! If you're going to be this way then starve you big idiot!" He then ran until Geronimo couldn't see him anymore. He shook his head and began to walk towards the house again when two men in black suits and dark sunglasses stood in front of him. _

_"You looking for work?" He nodded and let the man explain further. "It's a bit far off from your home, but I think it'll be well worth the trouble." He stared steadily at the black suited man that spoke. _

_"My people have no home any longer." He followed the two men out to where a black car was parked under a large tree. He listened to the leaves rustle and felt the wind on his face. He would give anything just to have a home, a family. He sat down inside the vehicle and pulled the door shut. _'Where ever these men are taking me,' he thought, 'it has to be better than here.' _The second man adjusted his sunglasses as he started the engine, and the car lurched forward. Geronimo looked back at the tree, its branches waving a sad goodbye..._

005 inhaled deeply as the gentle ocean wind blew around him. He shut his eyes piecing together his inner peace once more.

"This wasn't exactly the job I had in mind." He whispered to himself as the ship rocked with the waves.

_I hope the quality of my writing didn't diminish with me being sick and all. I'm just glad I don't have the flu! oO_


	5. 006

_AN: I'm feeling much better now. I think I got the same sickness my parents had. (go figure lol) anyways. Here's the next chappy!_

006 crouched down to see level with the oven. He peered into the little window in the door to check on his cookies. He thought he'd make everyone a snack since he'd had nothing better to do. The oven began to buzz and 006 quickly pulled on an oven mitt and took out the cookies to cool. He couldn't wait to see the looks on his friends' faces when he brought them his treat. He always liked doing things for them. He washed his hands and then began placing the cookies on a plate. He grinned widely as he walked on to the deck and hardly anyone was there. In fact, the only one there was Dr. Gilmore.

"Where is everyone?" he asked curiously. Dr. Gilmore looked up from a tool he was examining.

"I don't know 006. I think they went outside."

"Thank you Dr. Gilmore!" 006 walked over to offer him a cookie and then turned to go to the hatch ladder.

It was a difficult task climbing it with out dropping the plate but somehow he managed. He pushed open the door and poked his head out.

"Hello everyone! Who would like a cookie!?" No one answered except for 002 who quickly grunted,

"No thanks." 006 sighed and climbed all the way up. He observed his friends. They all seemed to be in a sort of trance. He looked down at the plate in his hands. He remembered when he was lucky just to have a scrap of bread...

_Chang looked down at the empty tray in his hands. The tax collectors had just left his home. He wanted to cry. Everything he had was gone, all the food at least, and most of his possessions. He sat down on a splintering crate and put his chin in his hands. _

_"I'm so hungry and there's nothing to eat. I work so hard and yet the taxes just keep increasing." He sighed and stood, going over to the pig pen. A single, scrawny, black pig stood hardly moving at all. _

_"You're not going to give much food at all." Chang groaned. _'How is it possible that I work so hard and still have no money and nothing to eat!?' _he thought as his stomach growled. He looked down at his hands. They were roughed and scratched from all of his working. He ran one of his fingers across one long scratch and winced. His eyes trailed to the ground where he spied a long piece of rope._

_"I have nothing left to live for; I might as well just die!" Chang bent down and grabbed the rope, tying it into a noose. He walked slowly towards a dead broken tree and tied the other end to a long knobby branch. He stood on top of another crate and laced the loop around his neck. Bowing his head he said a short prayer and prepared to jump off of the crate. A bullet whizzed above his head and cut through the frayed rope easily. Chang tumbled off the box and hit the ground. His head jolted at the impact of the fall. His eye sight spun and he could barely make out a man with a black suite and dark sunglasses standing over him. Another man came up and they hoisted Chang up and placed him gently in the back of a car..._

006 smiled weakly down at the tray of cookies in his hands. His hands that were no longer scratched and callused. He stood there, not moving, wondering if he really did have anything left to live for.

_Sorry if it was so short. The next one will likely be too. There just isn't that much happening with 005, 6, 7, and 8 in the manga. Oh well next is 007. _


	6. 007

_AN: Thank you for all the "Get well soon" type comments from you all! I'm much better now! I liked writing this chapter. I don't know why but I think 007 is funny. I hope my spellings to indicate accents in some of the talking weren't too strange._

007 scowled at the wall. He had nothing to do but pace back and forth and all around his room. He stopped for a moment and looked around. It was a quite ordinary room with a bed a couple of chairs nothing intricate or particularly noticeable, but all the same it was his.

"I remember when I didn't even have a new change of clothes." he said aloud...

_Great Britain sat slumped on a stool in front of the bar counter. He was groggy from all the alcohol he had consumed. He leaned on the counter and rested his head on his arm. _

_"Pour me another John." he grunted. _

_"Do ya 'ave anymore money?" The burly bartender asked. _

_"Blimey John pour another!" The man glared at him._

_"You wone be gettin' ina more until you can pay me" Great Britain's voice increased in volume. _

_"John you stupid bloke! I'll pay you later, just poor me another bloody drink!" _

_"Quit yellin now you're disturbin me othur customers!" _

_"I'll yell all I bloody want!" Britain shouted. The bartender seized him by the collar, pulled him up off of the stool, and threw him to the floor. Britain groaned and coughed. _

_"What was that for?" The man said nothing but came around from behind the counter and grabbed him up again. "Let me go!" Britain squirmed around but the man's grip was iron. _

_"Out you go." he said simply and tossed him out of the bar. "Oh and by the way, me name isn't John, it's Will" The door slammed loudly and Britain pushed himself up to his knees, clutching his arms and shivering in the winter cold. _

_"Well you look like a John to me." He heard approaching footsteps and turned around to see a man. The dark night blended perfectly with his black suit. Despite the lack of sun he wore sunglasses. "Do you got any booze or other alcoholic beverages to numb and old actor's mind?" The strange man produced a small bottle filled with vodka. Britain jumped to his feet and scrambled to grab the bottle. The man tossed it into the back of a car. The drunken Englishman jumped in after it..._

"Blimey I was a fool." 007 sighed. "And this boredom is driving me crazy!" He opened the door and headed to the hatch door. _'Might as well get some fresh air maybe that will clear my head.' _He climbed out and was startled to see most of the team out there.

"What are you all doing out here?" No one said a word in reply. 007 scratched his head and shrugged, looking straight out at the dark horizon.

_There we go! I got to go to my violin lesson so I finished this just in time! haha. See ya for the next chapter._


	7. 008

_AN: Yeah Kacie I play violin. I got a few Viola jokes up my sleeve. Sorry but I love them. Here's one: Why do violists stand outside people's homes?...Because they can't find the key and they don't know when to come in. Hahaha. Sorry...I couldn't resist. (Don't throw tomatoes!) I'm sure you're all bored with my joke telling so I'll quit. _

008 walked onto the deck of the ship and spied Dr. Gilmore still reading his book.

"Dr. Gilmore! Finally I've found someone! Where is everyone?"

"You're not the first to ask that question. If I'm not mistaken they are all outside."

"Outside? What for?"

"I don't know 008 why don't you go and see for yourself." 008 nodded and left. He went quickly up the latter and soon found the sullen Cyborgs all engrossed in thought. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. No one had been this quiet around one another, especially 007. It reminded him when he was on the wagon for slave trade and no one dared make a sound...

_Puynma pulled and wrenched at the metal clasp around his ankle. _'Come on it's almost off!'_ All of the other captives watched him nervously, sweat beading on their foreheads. He became more desperate as the sound of a landing plane blasted through the wagon they were sitting in. Finally the chain collapsed limply to the floor and he hurriedly jumped out. _

"_HEY! One of them is trying to escape!" A white man yelled. Puynma ran frantically not daring to look back. The shuffle of his pursuer's feet pressed him to run faster. He gasped as he tripped over a rock embedded in the ground. Two white men scampered up guns pointed at his head. Puynma scrabbled up against a tree his eyes wide with fear. _

"_Please let me go I don't want to be a slave!"_

"_Shut up you dirty vermin. I should shoot you just for complaining about it." The frightened African squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the sound of gun fire, and it came. He opened his eyes and it was not he who was shot. The two men lay sprawled, dead, on the ground. Puynma saw a pair of dark shoes and he slowly raised his stare from the ground up to another pair of white men dressed all in black. One of them was spinning a gun on his fingers and the other's unwavering gaze was fixed on Puynma. _

"_I don't know how to thank you!" He crawled slowly over to the stone faced men. The man with the gun abruptly stopped spinning it and aimed it at his head at point blank range. _

"_You're going to come with us." _

"_Oh no! More slave traders!" Puynma exclaimed despairingly. The second man chuckled. _

"_No. Cybernetics." Puynma gave him a confused look as the pulled him to his feet and the first man prodded him with his gun to make him walk towards an airplane. He didn't notice it until they were a few feet away because of its dark obsidian color. A ramp lowered and he began to stride up..._

008 smiled weakly to himself. _'At least I'm not a slave'_ he thought. He realized that what he was now wouldn't have been all that different from a slave at all. Instead of work he would kill and he barely escaped from doing that. He didn't feel like talking to his friends anymore. He went to stand next to 005 not saying a word and soon became frozen in memories like the rest.

_Ok I only have 2 more chapters to go.009 and the conclusion! Why are people afraid when someone brings a violin case in a bar?... because they're afraid there's a gun inside. Why are people afraid when someone brings a viola case in a bar?...They're afraid it's a viola! Ok I'll quit for good this time. If any of you have violin jokes I want to see them. It's good to laugh at yourself once and a while! _


	8. 009

_AN: Ok this is probably my favorite of all the Cyborgs: 009! Nice violin joke Kacie Got anymore? You and Demon Darkchild have been my best reviewers on this fic! thanks a lot. One scene in this is out of sequence with the manga and I added some dialog, so sorry if it matters to anyone._

Dr. Gilmore knocked on 009's door. A few seconds later a curious looking 009 opened the door.

"What is it Dr.?"

"I want you to see what everyone is doing outside! They've been out there for about an hour or two." Dr. Gilmore replied. 009 nodded and quickly entered the room in which the hatch door was located. As soon as he had the door open he was surprised to see them all hardly moving at all. 002 would usually fly around and show off whenever he was outside, and 007 always recited monologs from old plays he knew. He turned his gaze to 003. She looked sad and distracted. He made his way over to sit down next to her, and was surprised when she didn't even look at him. Finally, he dared to break the silence.

"Are you ok 003?" he whispered. 003 exhaled slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what my life used to be and asking the same question I have for years: What would have happened if I wasn't captured?" She answered him in a voice so quiet he almost couldn't hear her. His only response was a mild, half smile.

"My life wasn't so great before"...

_A black car pulled to a stop as a security guard walked up. The driver rolled down his window and alarms that sounded in the distance became louder._

_"What's wrong?" the driver asked._

_"A few of the delinquents escaped but we'll get 'em back." the guard waved his hand for them to go forward. "Go on." The driver nodded as he rolled up his window. He turned to the passenger and nodded to him. The driver's companion opened a small box and a tiny insect looking robot took flight. They both smiled wickedly as the device buzzed out the window and the car lurched forward._

_Sirens screamed and whined as Joe and his friend ran for their lives. _'I am NOT going back there.' _he thought as he heard the barking of dogs and the yells of security guards. He fought back frustration at not being able to help his other comrade who had fallen and hurt his leg. _

_"Run faster Joe they're gaining on us! This way!" Joe pushed himself harder as his friend led him into a thin forest. They both began to panic as bright headlights shone through the trees. The two desperate runaways slowed as they approached a small ledge. Several men below were placing wooden blockings across the road._

_"No a road block!" Joe's friend exclaimed. Joe grimaced. _

_"Now what?" _

_"We have to find an alternative road." _

_"Wait look over there!" Joe pointed to a small, obscure cave. They both dashed for it with no hesitation. _

_The passenger in the car smiled grimly as he watched a screen on the small box the robot was held in. He quickly turned to the driver. _

_"There in a cave about half a mile from here."_

_"Right." he replied. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car sped forward. _

_"What are you going to do when we get away from here?" Joe asked. His friend sighed._

_"I'm just going to go lay low in Tokyo, you?" Joe smiled weakly._

_"Tokyo sounds fine anywhere is fine. It's not like there's anyone out there that cares about me." _

_"No parents? Siblings?" _

_"No, no one. I came right from the orphanage and then straight into juvey. I have no memories at all of what my parent's looked like." The robotic insect flew silently above their heads, darting this way and that. Suddenly it twitched and zoomed off towards a dark shadow. It nestled itself inside a small metal box which immediately closed with a loud snap. The two escapees jumped to attention. _

_"RUN!!" Joe shouted. They dashed forward frantically looking for a different exit besides the one they'd come in. If someone had found them there were most likely more outside the main entrance. A man garbed in black stepped forward. He wore a thick black cloth over his face. He cocked a gun at the two and they froze. _

_"GUN!" The strange man chucked as he pulled the trigger. Instead of bullets a thick gray smoke poured out on them. They coughed and wheezed, falling to their knees. They crawled slowly away from the toxic cloud anxiously trying to catch a clean breath, but to no avail. Joe's friend struggled to stand and managed to take a step before he fell down an unseen ledge. Joe was out cold his breathing slow. The man yanked the cloth from his face grinning mischievously as two other men, also dressed up black, stepped up on either side of him. _

_"Load him up." The first black clad man ordered harshly. _

_"Which one?" _

_"It doesn't matter, just take one. How about that one?" He gestured to Joe like he was bored, and walked out of the cave. The other two lifted the unconscious Joe roughly off the ground and followed. _

009 clutched his throat as he remembered the suffocating smoke.

"Not great before at all." He looked down at 003 sadly. She looked just as forlorn as he, staring down at the infant in her arms. _'Not great before and not great now.' _he thought. He closed his eyes and his past life played over and over in his head.

_AN ok I hope that wasn't too hard to follow with the switching between the black ghost agents and Joe and friend. I hope the quality of my writing didn't decrease. I didn't feel as good about this chapter as I did about the others. Well tell me what you think. See you next chapter!_


	9. Dr Gilmore and Conclusion

_AN: GoldAngel2 your back! I was wondering if you were reading! I was quite surprised to find ALL of my Cyborg 009 stories in your C2 community! It made me feel happy for some reason. (The rest of you should check out my other stories if you liked this one)_

Dr. Gilmore looked up once again from his book. The whole deck was deserted. He half expected a tumble weed to blow across the floor. He sighed and closed the book with a snap. _'Where have they all gone? 009 should have come back with them by now._' he thought. He climbed awkwardly up the small ladder and through the hatch to the cool night breeze outside. There they all were, quietly sitting or standing still, the ocean waves lapping against the sides of the ship was the only sound. Dr. Gilmore arched an eyebrow and looked around at them all, a confused expression on his face. This wasn't at all like they usually were. The only thing that was even close to "normal", as it were, was 009 and 003 together, his arm around her and her head rested on his shoulder. He walked over to the couple.

"What's going on? Why the somber mood?" 003 sighed but didn't look up from 001 who was still resting in her arms.

"The past can be just as painful as the present or future." 009 reached over and grasped her hand. _'The past.' _Dr. Gilmore thought. He sighed and looked down at 001. _'My own is quite a story'..._

_"Dr. Gilmore it's gone!!" The Dr. looked up from his notes at his assistant. He rushed over to the observation terrarium that the little lab mouse was in. _

_"Leroy! We've done it!!" Leroy looked at the Dr. with excitement._

_"You mean the acceleration switch works?" Dr. Gilmore nodded. "Then what happened to the mouse?" Leroy pointed to the terrarium at what appeared to be thin air. _

_"Flip that switch on the remote." Gilmore ordered. Leroy hastily did as he was told and watched as the mouse quickly came into view. _

_"How... what..."_

_"This little creature was moving faster than the naked eye can follow." Leroy grinned and ran a hand through his messy black hair. _

_"Fascinating!" A sharp knock on the door interrupted their proud moment of success. Gilmore looked up curiously. _

_"I wonder who that could be!" He hurried to the door peering out slowly. A man dressed all in black and wore dark sunglasses stood before him. _

_"Are you Dr. Isaac Gilmore?" The man asked courteously. _

_"Yes I am. May I help you?" _

_"I think you'll be able to help _me._ I'm from an organization called Black Ghost. We believe in the advancement of science and technology. We are providing research facilities and labs to well known scientists around the world. Would you be interested in coming to work with us on a new project?" _

_"What project would that be?" _

_"Human enhancement. Cyborgs you would call them. This study will eventually help mankind if it is successful." Dr. Gilmore looked back at Leroy who nodded vigorously. _

_"One moment please" he said to the man and shut the door softly. "Should I go?" he asked the assistant. _

_"Of course doctor! Helping mankind is your ultimate goal. That is what you told me when you first hired me!" Gilmore smiled. _

_"Your right that is my purpose in being a scientist." he turned and opened the door again the man was standing there patiently waiting. "Leroy and I will go."_

_"Well my superior told me that you were invited. Not the other. I'm terribly sorry but I must follow orders." the man frowned. Gilmore looked sadly back at Leroy. _

_"I've learned so much from you doctor. I'll be fine!" Leroy waved goodbye as Gilmore grabbed his coat and shut the door..._

_"Why are you all sitting here morning about your pasts when what you should be worrying about is the future?" _003 looked down at the baby in her arms quizzically. _"You all yearn for your previous lives, but you don't realize what you have gained! Look around you. You've gained friends, a family. A family is something all of you were missing before. Yes we have our troubles but we get through them _together._" _When 001 said nothing more they all eyed each other with friendly expressions on their faces. It was as if they were released from some kind of spell, or trance. 007 perked up.

"I have a _marvelous_ idea!! I'm going to write a play about all of us and it's going to be about what just happened tonight. We'll all act out our pasts and then 001 can make his little speech again at the end! I think I'll call it.....Memory!" 002 rolled his eyes.

"If you don't shut up I'll give you a memory you'll be sure not to forget." 007 grinned nervously and took a few steps away from 002. 004 chuckled softly.

"Come on 'family', let's go inside." he smiled and turned to go back inside the Dolphin. 009 and 003 looked at each other and then at 001 who had discreetly fell asleep. They stood up slowly and followed everyone to the hatch. Dr. Gilmore lingered behind them all quietly observing. _'When I created them I thought: What have I done to them? But now I see that I have given them all the gift of a new life and _that _will be my fondest memory'..._

_AN: I hope you liked it. I do! (well of course I do I wrote it) I don't know about the epilog Kacie. I'll have to think about that. If I get enough people who also want one then maybe I will. _


	10. Epilogue

_AN: Ok I decided to do an epilog because I'm having trouble finding an idea for another story and a lot of people wanted one, so here it is. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I made a reference to some of my other stories. They are just experiences 009 has had. No biggy. _

"Read 'em and weep boys!" 002 neatly spread his hand of cards out on the table where the team was playing poker. 003 had gone in to the lounge to rest and Dr. Gilmore was quietly observing the rest of the team's card game.

"How did you get all of the aces AGAIN?" 004 exclaimed.

"I'm just that good." 002 boasted as he leant back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. 007 glowered and whispered to 008.

"I think he cheats. Mr. Hot shot gang member." 008 snickered and 002 snapped his head around to look at 007.

"HEY! I heard that and I DO NOT cheat!!"

"Than how do you explain getting all of the aces three bloody games in a row?" 007 retorted teasingly.

"Why you..." 002 glared. 007 grinned and stuck his tongue out at the hot tempered young Cyborg. 002 got up from his chair and began to chase him around the room. "Come back here you British idiot!" 007 laughed openly and turned into a mouse making it harder for 002 to catch him. The whole table chuckled with amusement.

"Come one you two, cut it out!" Dr. Gilmore sighed. The mouse turned back into a smirking 007 and 002 stomped back to his chair and sat down with a scowl on his face.

"Come on let's play again." 005 suggested.

"Fine by me!" 008 agreed. He began to pass out the cards and soon the scuffle between 002 and 007 was forgotten.

"Count me out 008 I'm going to go check on 003" 009 said.

"Alrighty" 009 rose and walked to the lounge. 003 was curled up on a couch which sat against the left wall. She was fast asleep with a few strands of golden hair across her pretty face. 009 smiled and lifted her head so he could sit down, and when he had her head rested in his lap. He gently smoothed her hair and leant his own head back against the couch and closed his eyes. The ship's placid rocking lulled him to sleep as well. His dreams were an odd mixture of past experiences: Pierre, 003's old boyfriend's, sudden appearance and death, comforting her when she came back from France, seeing 0010 explode when he touched his brother. It was odd, the combination of happy and agonizing memories. He didn't know how long he was asleep but he woke up to the soft touch of 003 rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he gave her a kind smile.

"You didn't do anything, it's fine." She smiled back at him and closed her eyes again, sighing contentedly. 009 brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her china face.

"001 is right; I have gained something more than I had before."

"What's that?" she asked as her emerald eyes gazed up at him from where her head still lay on his lap.

"You." he replied softly. She couldn't reply for he leant down and kissed her, gently caressing her neck with is fingers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed back happily.

"KODAK MOMENT!!" 002 shouted. A flash immediately followed the exclamation. 009 and 003 hurriedly sat up and rubbed their eyes. When they could finally see, 007 was grinning behind a small camera.

"HEY!" 002 and 007 bolted away from the door yelling,

"HEY GUYS WAIT 'TILL YOU SEE THE PICTURE WE JUST TOOK!"

"GET BACK HERE!" 009 clicked his accelerator and was gone. 003 quickly ran after the pranksters, and the pursuer, laughing all the while. _'This will be one day 007 will never forget.' _she thought as she watched 009 shake the poor British Cyborg violently by the shoulders and 002 wince as he sat down in a chair.

"They'll definitely never forget it." she said aloud.

"The thrashing 009 just gave me? Forget it?? It's branded on my brain!" Dr. Gilmore and the rest of the Cyborgs laughed heartily.

"Give me the stupid camera!" 009 ordered as he continued to shake 007.

"Here....You....Go!!" 007 wheezed as he lifted the camera up to 009, who quickly snatched it away. "Go sit next to 002"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." 007 quickly complied and looked back at 009 from his seat. 009 lifted the camera up to his eye. "I think I'll call this picture 'Sweet Revenge'"

"No I don't want my picture taken!!" 002 exclaimed.

"Sweet, sweet revenge..."

CLICK.

_Ok that's the end of this story. I tried to make it good humored after all the semi depressing chapters before, though I hope it didn't seem a little stupid. I also hope you guys come back for my next story if I ever think of one! _


End file.
